User talk:AwesomeSauce360
|} : Yo Just wanted to say, keep up the good work! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I've been trying super hard to get pictures do some research to make articles better. I admit I'm pretty obsessed with this stuff, but isn't that kinda a good thing after all? AwesomeSauce360'Beware the Sauce! Not trying to be an ass here but could you please bring up stuff like your Template:4 Star Article and other classification templates with the community on the forums ''before putting them into practice? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry bout that. I don't quite know how to do that, so, could you please guide me in correcting my mistakes? Sorry again about that, I hate messing up on stuff. :Well, go to Community > Forum, and then go to Watercooler. From there, use the "add new topic" field to create a forum page. Then we have to discuss the changes, and draft official wiki policy pages on it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : :I removed the templates from any pages (not the template pages) just in case, but I'll still try to add a topic there. Thanks for the tips. :PS- My computer is being stupid so if my response is to close to yours, it's either my computer or the editing format. : That means you add input at Forum:Wiki overhaul. >:| Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed something I just noticed that I started this Wiki like back in 2008 but I abandoned it because one of the Wikia people told me that www.moh.wikia.com already existed. The account I created it on lol '''LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 22:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Trippy AirbornSoldier 22:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: so you're the famous AirbornSoldier we have waited so long to worship? Wow. I. Have. Wet. Myself. Re: Nominate yourself at this page, and I'll support you. Though it's contrived, we still have to abide by policy. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Do you have any experience modelling using Gmax, 3dsmax, blender, maya, etc? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I have absolutely no experience with any of those. What we're you planning to do with them? : ::Make a videogame. lol, what else could I do with them? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) 'grats You're this wiki's newest administrator. Your first task is to delete the unneccessary categories based on ranks that were added while Irene went and took out power and comcast cable (fuck em both). When I find the time/when Comcast decides to stop dragging its ass, I'll implement user hilite for your name. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm more upset about Comcast and Pepco deliberately dragging their asses to make themselves seem like saviours holding a golden torch when they finally decide to actually do something. But thanks. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Create an Army Rangers page if one doesn't already exist, and proceed the way I did with Paratrooper or Heer Infantry. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::We should also delete the non-notable army rangers (even those with names), too. Or redirect them. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sergeant (2nd Ranger battalion) Excuse me, but there are characters in this wiki even less important that him. Exemple : Malevolent chef. This guy is an ennemy that is just different, it has knives. Thank you :I don't think that's right. The malevolent chef is notable. A sergeant who gives the player orders (IDK & IDC whether he does or not) is not, because he plays no role in the story and generally isn't a unique character who can be identified off-hand. :AS360, Omaha, both of you need to read our policies. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: I have no clue. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:16, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: My uncle died that day. I expect to have to listen to my mother sobbing as she does every year. I didn't cry for 9/11, I was enraged. But, it made be as patriotic as I am now. I live to see the bastards who perpetrate acts as thus burn. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) were goin to the beach? lol im just kidding - Unsigned comment left by Tylernerd101 i dont know how to do all that stuff :( is this how you do it ```` and BTW is your real name alex mason u know thats the main character of call of duty black ops right thanks 4 the help do u play xbox or ps3 ? How are you affiliated with Safeway? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sauce HOLY ÇRAP YOU IS ADMIN HEAR!!!11!1!!1!ONE!!1!!! lol Thumps4DaZomb Dude See the thing I wrote at the top of my page here. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) do you mind? Don't make changes to the features like that without having some semblence of a discussion with the others (ME) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL Finally given up, have we? I get tired of the antisocial editors and lack of activity sometimes too. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Not likely! Editors hang around and then disappear, regardless of any feature. (chat or no) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::*Raises Hand* I have school :[ LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 16:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Sup Sup LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 15:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Sup Anything extraordinary happen? LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 02:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Aight I'm working on getting articles out of the base categories and adding some navboxes. Like? LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 00:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Banner Change Thoughts? [[User:BC Matsuyama|'BC Matsuyama']] [[User talk:BC Matsuyama|'Talk']] [http://medalofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/User:BC_Matsuyama Medal of Honor Wiki Bureaucrat] Hello Woah, woah, woah, woah, what's up AS? Didn't think to see you here as an Admin! It's KillFeedz OG from the CoD Wiki. KillFeedz OG 18:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Cheevo Archive Wiki Affiliation Request Hey AwesomeSauce360, I am representing the Cheevo Archive Wiki Im here on behalf of the Cheevo Archive Wiki in order to make a request of the Medal of Honour Wiki. Firstly, I guess I should give you a rundown on exactly what Cheevo Archive Wiki is. Well basically it is a wiki that was made in order to provide easily accessible guides to Video Game (such as Medal Of Honour) achievements/trophies. The wiki was formed on February 28th 2012 and so far is going pretty well. We were approved of Wiki Spotlight on the 22nd of March and are now working on getting some partnerships going with other affiliated Video Gaming wiki's such as this one. So now the big question, would the Medal Of Honour Wiki be interested in forming some kind of affiliation/partnership? We would add a link to the Medal of Honour wiki on our main page and add the Medal of Honour Wiki to our list of Affiliated Wikis (on the Main Page). We believe the partnership could be mutually beneficial. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on this request. Please contact me on my User Talk on The Medal Of Honour Wiki Cheers, CritterL 11:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Zomg A BRONY ADMIN!! ON MY FAVORITE WIKI!!!!!!!!11!1!!!! Images/ 3d model MOH:F hi, I'd like to know where u found the level map images from MOH:Frontline (or did you made the pictures yourself? if Yes, are that 2d images or 3d models?) many thanks, J. Graafland 10:00, May 2, 2013 (UTC)